New in Town
by Soda Sundae
Summary: A new show is being filmed at the lot and is trying to bring down Mackenzie Falls as the number one show.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Studio one was alive with movement. Production assistants were getting everything ready for the shooting of a new tween drama. The actors and actresses were in make up and going over their lines with each other. Everyone was certainly anxious; for years _Mackenzie Falls_ was the top tween drama, and many other shows had failed. So of course everyone was a bit nervous. No one wanted the show to become another thing for _Mackenzie Falls_ to gloat about, like they did with the other failures.

Cameramen were checking their equipment, producers were shouting out orders, and the set designers were putting the finishing touches. Shooting was about to begin and the actors were taking their places.

"Miss Bennet. You're wanted on set."

A young girl around the age of sixteen turned around in her chair, her brown wavy hair falling beneath her shoulders.

"Coming," she replied. The hair stylist finished her hair and she ran to the set. The first scene they were shooting was the arrival of the new girl.

Ironic, thought Alexandra as she was watching her twin sister, Rachel, getting to position. They both had fought hard to make it there and were gonna fight harder to stay. Sure the executives like the idea of her show, but she knew who their favorite is and she would do anything to bump _Mackenzie Falls_ off the top.

"Quiet on set!" came the howl of the director, "aaand action."

Alex smiled a little as her sister began her scene. The first couple of weeks are going to be hard, but if the pilot is a success, then there is hope for them yet. And she couldn't wait for the day when _Mackenzie Falls_ is gone.

Yes, the studio was alive with movement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unaware**

Sonny finished rehearsal and she, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni went to the cafeteria for some frozen yogurt. They all sat down and watched Chad Dylan Cooper try to charm a poor girl out of her tray of yogurt, a move Sonny knows all too well. When Chad gave her a signed autograph and tied to steal her tray, the dark blonde girl pulled the tray back and threw away the picture. While the girl walked past them the _So Random_ group burst into laughter. Sonny got up from her seat and walked in front of Chad.

"You're losing your touch, Chad." She said with a smirk.

"This doesn't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper!" He yelled and stormed off. They just laughed louder and Sonny sat in her chair.

"Wow, a girl that can resist Chad Dylan Cooper." Nico said and a smile appeared on his face. "Maybe I have a chance."

"We have to meet her." Tawni said. "Does anyone know who she is?" They all shook their heads.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Nico said.

The next day Sonny was getting ready for rehearsal when Tawni walked in and sat in front of the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of them all?"

Zora opened the vent and said, "Certainly not you."

Tawni turned around in her chair, "ha, ha."

Sonny's finished getting ready and is super excited for the week's skit. She is wearing a starfish costume with bedazzled sequins on it.

"Are you ready, Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Not until my mirror answers me back!" She yelled at her reflection.

There was a knock on the door and Marshall walked in. "Are you girls ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Sonny said enthusiastically.

Marshall turned to look at Tawni. "Where's your costume?"

"Do I have to?" whined Tawni.

"Yes."

Tawni went behind her curtain and quickly changed in a few seconds.

"Ready." Tawni was dressed as a blue mermaid; the same Sonny wore to the _secret prom_.

"How do you do that?" Sonny asked.

"Because I'm Tawni Hart," she replied.

"Yes you are! Now lets get to rehearsal, the boys are waiting." Marshall said and walked out the room with Tawni and Sonny following. Sonny had a hard time getting through the door and fell behind. She quickly waddle through the halls and bumped into Chad. And Sonny fell backwards to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled from the ground. "Oh, it's you."

"Yea, it's me." He said smiling, and then he looked down at Sonny. "Why are you dressed as a starfish?"

"It's for a sketch."

"Another pointless show at Chuckle City," he said.

"Can you please help me up?" The starfish costume has her arms to the side, making it difficult to move.

"Yea, right," Chad replied.

"I'll help you."

Chad looked up and saw a girl wearing a pink polo and khaki pants. She had wavy brown hair that fell beneath her shoulders. Sonny looked up at her. "Thanks." The young girl bent down and helped Sonny get to her feet.

"Do I know you?" Sonny asked.

"No, we've never met."

"Hi," Chad said holding out his hand to her. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper from the hit tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_."

"I know who you are." She said shaking his hand.

"So, are you new?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, I am. Can you please tell me where Studio One is?"

Chad furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on there?" he paused for a few seconds. "Well, I have to go and make some magic. It was nice meeting you, new girl." He said nonchalantly and looked at Sonny. "Sonny," and walked away.

"Don't mind him. I'll show where it is." Sonny waddled in front of her and took her to Studio One. "Here we are."

"Thank you. I've been wandering around trying to find the place."

"Yea, I was like that, too. But don't worry; you'll get the hang of it soon."

"I hope so. I'm Rachel, by the way. Me and my sister are huge fans of yours."

"Aww thanks. You and your sister can come by _So Random_ anytime."

"Thank you."

The door opened and a man with a headset on popped his head out.

"There you are, Miss Bennet. You are wanted on set."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Sonny." Rachel walked through the doors and Sonny left to go to her rehearsal. As she waddled to the set she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her. And her name sound familiar, but she couldn't place it where she saw her. She made it to the set and was met with angry eyes.

"Sorry. I was helping someone find Studio One."

"There isn't anything at Studio One." Tawni said. "There hasn't for a while."

"Well, something's happening there." Sonny grinned. "Maybe there is a new show, how exciting!"


End file.
